1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of remote controlled flying toys, and more particularly, to a control and steering system for flying toy figures.
2. Description of Related Art
Past flying toy figures are driven by a single propeller, or by two propellers in fixed relation to the body of the figure. As a result, these flying toys can be difficult to control and maneuver during flight. With this loss of control, these toys often fly out of the range of the radio controller, causing the toy to crash.
The present invention seeks to overcome these problems by providing a steering and propulsion system that is retained in flexible relation to the main body of the flying toy figure, thereby enhancing control and performance of the figure during flight.